You are my sin
by Kaira Kon
Summary: Passaramse muitos anos desde a morte de Rosette e Chrno. Estranhos fenomenos voltam a acontecer, e Aion volta a atacar, e a vitima é uma garota, que vai para a Militia treinar, para vingar a sua familia.
1. Fragmentos de Sonhos

Kaira: Oi! n.n/ It's me again! Desta vez com uma fic de Chrno Crusade! Inspirei-me a ouvir a OST "Gospel" vezes sem conta xD Adoro ouvir a Azmaria a cantar a Star Of Bethelem -olhos a brilhar -Mas voltando ao que interessa u.u Esta fic é passado muitos anos depois da morte de Rosette e Chrno(Será que ele morreu mesmo? o.O) Por isso espero que gostei n.n

-----------------------------------------------------------

**1º Capitulo – Fragmentos de sonhos**

Era uma noite fria de Inverno… mas tudo estava em chamas. Uma pequena rapariga de 10 anos corria desesperadamente gritando pelos seus pais já mortos, Por mais que ela gritasse nada a ajudava, apenas piorava. Havia sangue por tudo o lado e gritos de angústia… de repente a menina parou e ficou absorta a observar um estranho pássaro, de olhos vermelhos, poisado numa árvore, até que…

Sayuri (acordando de repente): NÃO!...-respirando rapidamente – ….foi só mais um pesadelo…mas já estão a ser muitos seguidos… – suspirou enquanto deitava de novo a cabeça na almofada e fechava os olhos, tentou relembrar-se do sonho, mas vagas imagens passavam-lhe pela mente, as da sua família ser assassinada, o pássaro de olhos vermelhos e alguém com cornos e grandes asas, a tentar alcança-la enquanto chorava. – Por mais que tente… agora não consigo adormecer… já faz uma semana que estou assim… - suspirou. Levantou-se da cama e fui tomar um banho para relaxar. Sayuri era uma bela rapariga por volta dos seus 16 anos, tinha longos cabelos azuis-escuros e olhos azuis-claros, apesar do seu aspecto alegre, as vezes ela pode ser fria, mesmo que digam que não fica bem com a sua personalidade. Ao acabar de tomar banho, voltou para o seu quarto e vestiu o seu uniforme de Militia, sim apesar de ser de curta idade já pertencia a Militia, tal como tinha acontecido à Rosette, pois um dos seus objectivos na vida era vingar a sua família… – " Gostava de saber…quem é que estava a chorar no meu sonho…" – pensou enquanto se dirigia para a sala de treinos.

Sayuri já estava à bastante tempo no local de treinos, a praticar os seus disparos. Tinha-se juntado a Magdalene Order fazia 6 anos, e a partir dai, treinou e treinou, até as suas habilidades ficarem quase perfeitas, e agora, era umas das recrutas de topo da Militia. Ela acertava com precisão em cada alvo, de novo as imagens surgiram na cabeça dela, principalmente a da figura a chorar...

Mitsuko: Sayuri!

Sayuri: AH! – o grito fez ela falhou o ultimo disparo. – Porra! Mitsuko fizeste-me falhar o alvo! .

Mitsuko: Gomen n.n''' – disse a garota que era a cópia perfeita de Azmaria, excepto pelo cabelos até aos ombros, mas não era de admirar, pois ela realmente era neta da apostola.

Sayuri: Não há problema u.u'

Mitsuko: Passa-se algo? – disse com um ar preocupado ao ver o ar abatido da amiga

Sayuri: Não… só os mesmos pesadelos de sempre… e desculpa ter gritado Mi…

Mitsuko: Não faz mal n.n é verdade vim-te cá chamar porque temos uma nova miss…

Sayuri: NOVA MISSÃO! – disse com os olhos a brilhar – POR QUE NÃO DISSESTE ANTES? VAMOS! – pegou no braço de Mitsuko e correram até ao escritório – Lets kick some demon butts! xD

Mitsuko: n.n'''

Sayuri (entrando no escritório): Sister Sayuri apresenta-se ao serviço.

Mary: Oh Sister Sayuri, aqui está a tua missão – entregando alguns papeis

Sayuri: Outra exterminação de demónios? Eu presumo…

Mary: Sim… mas desta vez um pouco diferente…

Sayuri: Como assim?

Mary: O caso com qual vais lidar é muito raro. A última vez que ouvi falar deste tipo de demónios foi durante a I e a II Guerra Mundial.

Sayuri: Então o que são eles?

Mary: Não são os demónios que costumamos exterminar… estes têm cornos. São muito mais inteligentes, poderosos e difíceis de matar. Eu não sei porque eles surgiram de repente, devia ter desaparecido há anos. Continuando, os seus cornos são a sua fonte de energia, mais conhecida como linha astral… - ela continuava, mas Sayuri não prestava qualquer atenção

Sayuri: "Sim…cornos… linha astral…" Já percebi! – disse aborrecida enquanto caminhava até a porta.

Mary: Espera! – tarde demais, Sayuri tinha acabado de sair

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sayuri: Gospel… água benta… está tudo n.n vamos! – disse enquanto se sentava na sua mota.

Mitsuko: Sayuri espera!

Sayuri: O que foi? o.ó

Mitsuko: Não vás sem mim T.T

Sayuri(suspirou): Estás atrasada, mais um pouco e deixava-te aqui.

Mitsuko: Mas… T.T

Sayuri: Ok ok, sobe. Não temos o dia todo!

Mitsuko: - sentou-se atrás dela agarrando para não cair

Sayuri: Pronta?

Mitsuko: Hai

Sayuri: Vamos! – acelerando para chegar rapidamente ao destino escolhido

Baixa da cidade

Mitsuko: Isto é estranho… o que estaria um demónio a fazer numa área cheia de população?

Sayuri: Não sei… mas a Sister Mary disse que não era um demónio normal, parece que este tem cérebro –sorriso travesso

Mitsuko: Oh… isso dá medo…

Sayuri: Na verdade acho bastante excitante. – acelerando mais

Mitsuko: Tão…depressa… não… T.T

Sayuri(pará): Chegamos! – sai da mota enquanto Mitsuko faz o mesmo – A Magdalene Order vai contar conta do recado senhor – entregando os papeis para confirmar a presença

Homem: Então vocês são exorcistas?

Mitsuko: Hai, por favor Senhor, peço que diga aos seus homens para evacuar a área. Obrigado

Sayuri: Mitsuko vens! – entrando no edifício

Mitsuko: Sim! Por favor, não deixe ninguém entrar no edifício, sobre qualquer circunstancia – disse enquanto pegava na sua arma e corria para perto de Sayuri.

Sayuri: Pronta? – encostando-se a uma parede junto a uma porta

Mitsuko: H-hai…

Sayuri: Muito bem… - respirou fundo - …aqui vai! – deu um pontapé na porta, deitando-a a abaixo e revelando uma cena horrível.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kaira: Acabou o 1º Capitulo n.n/ Tenho uma informaçao a dar! Eu tenho andando lançada nesta fic! Já escrevi o 2º Capitulo e estou a escrever o 3º, portanto quando acabar o 3º posto o 2º, e quando acabaro 4º posto o 3º, assim sucessivamente, assim não perco as ideias para a fic n.n Well... my work is done for now! Espero que tenham gostado e que mandem muitas reviews n.n

Sayonara! n.n/


	2. Anihilation Of The Demon

Kaira: Oi! n.n/ Voltei com o 2ºcapitulo. Rápido não? xD Eu disse que estava lançada nesta fic! E se não perder a ideia e a imaginaçao!(Rezem para que não >D)Ainda a acabo bem rapido n.nbBom... sem mais delongas! Apresento-lhes o 2º capitulo! n.n

-----------------------------------------------------------

2º Capitulo – Anihilation of the Demon - Chrno's Awakening

Sayuri: Oh meu deus…

Mitsuko: É horrível… – tapando a sua cara por causa do cheiro podre que saia do quarto. Havia sangue espalhado por todas as paredes do quarto, assim como sinais de força para escapar por todo o lado

Sayuri: Quem terá feito algo assim? – examinando cada detalhe da confusão sangrenta. – Mitsuko protege-me…

Mitsuko: Claro… - tentando respirar enquanto observava Sayuri a atravessar o quarto, dando de caras com corpos queimados e alguns mumificados.

Sayuri: Que tipo de demónio faria isto? "Que…loucura… simplesmente matou toda a gente…"

Mitsuko: Say… estás…b-bem?

Sayuri: Hai…só estava a pensar

Mitsuko: De certeza?... Tens andado estranha…. ultimamente…

Sayuri: Estou bem… não te preocupes… vamos matar este demónio e ir embora…. Este lugar dá-me arrepios.

Mitsuko: Ok…

Sayuri: E tu? Estás bem? Podes esperar lá fora se quiseres…

Mitsuko: Não!... Eu estou bem… só um pouco nervosa… n.n'' hehe…

Sayuri: Ok… mas mantêm-te perto de mim. Olha pareceu pistas frescas – tirou a sua luva e usou dois dedos para tocar no sangue que ainda estava quente – Ainda deve andar por aqui… vamos! – subindo as escadas com cuidado, ao chegar ao topo continuo o caminho, até chegar ao fim do corredor, encostando-se ao canto. – Preparada?

Mitsuko: Preparada…

Sayuri: - respirou fundo antes de entrar no outro corredor, mas encontrou-o também vazio. – O que?...As pistas pararam aqui…

Mitsuko: …Sayuri…

Sayuri:… Onde puderam estar?... Não podem ter desaparecido…

Mitsuko: …Sayuri…

Sayuri: O que se passa Mi?

Mitsuko: …Sayuri… no tecto! – gritou

Sayuri: O QUÊ! – apontou rapidamente a arma para o tecto, onde estava uma figura escura, que começou a mover-se enquanto movia-se fazendo o som de ossos a quebrarem-se e um liquido viscoso a cair-lhe do corpo. Quando olhou para baixo relevou a sua cara contorcida. – Uh… Oi? – começou a disparar agressivamente contra o monstro, mas ele regenerava-se a cada disparo – POR QUE É QUE ELE NÃO MORRE? – continuando a disparar, o demónio deu uma gargalhada malévola e desceu do tecto, revelando o seu todo, algo chamou a atenção de Sayuri – " Espera! Corno! O que é que a Sister Mary disse sobre os cornos dos demónios…?PORRA! POR QUE É QUE NÃO PRESTEI ATENÇAO!" – gritou para si mesma – Mitsuko foge! – ambas fugiram mas acabaram num beco sem saída.

Mitsuko: Oh não…

Sayuri: Mi… mete a barreira na porta, isso vai nos dar tempo para pensar num plano.

Mitsuko: Ok! – obedeceu metendo a Angels na porta para formar a barreira. – Say… o que vais fazer?

Sayuri: Espera só um minuto… " O que é que ela disse?...Demónios… linha astral… poder… PORRA" – deu um murro na parede

Mitsuko: Say… o que era aquilo lá fora…?

Sayuri: Era… um dos demónios com cornos… espera… " Tudo o que tenho que fazer é apontar para o corno dele! Se é a fonte de poderes deles…" Mi vamos voltar lá fora!

Mitsuko: Mas o monstro está lá!

Sayuri: Nós estamos presas aqui dentro… de qualquer maneira temos que nos enfrentar com aquele demónio… só não quero que ele nos apanhe pri… - foi interrompida pela porta a ser deitada abaixo e a figura negra a surgir entre a confusão – meiro…

Mitsuko: Como é que ele quebrou o escudo!

Sayuri: Não há tempo para perguntas! Foge! – pegou na sua arma e disparou de novo contra o demónio, para ganhar tempo de chegar a porta. Ambas desceram as escadas a correr até Sayuri parar no meio do quarto sangrento.

Mitsuko: Say o que estás a fazer? Temos de ir!

Sayuri: Só mais um disparo…

Mitsuko: Esquece isso! Temos que fugir!

Sayuri: VAI SE QUISERES!

Mitsuko: Não… eu vou ficar… - a sua voz acalmou, ela pegou na sua arma e foi para o lado de Sayuri

Sayuri(sorrindo): Arigato Mi… - o tempo passou e pareciam como horas dentro daquele quarto, até uma sombra descer lentamente as escadas – "Mantêm-te calma…" Muito bem… disparar! – grita enquanto ela e Mitsuko disparavam contra a sombra até ela parar de se mover

Mitsuko: Conseguimos?

Sayuri: Não sei… foi demasiado fácil… - examinando o corpo, quando a poeira assentou, revelou um corpo mumificado – O que!

Mitsuko: Se não está ai… onde está? – de repente parte do tecto vem abaixo, e nele estava o demónio.

Sayuri: "Porra!"

Mitsuko: Say! Baixa-te! – gritou disparando contra o demónio. O que fez Sayuri voltar a realidade foi quando o demónio foi contra a sua companheira.

Sayuri: Mitsuko! Larga-a seu nojento! – tarde demais, Mitsuko já se encontrava inconsciente no chão, ela correu para verificar o seu pulso – "Graças a Deus… ainda está viva…" – levantou-se para confortar o demónio com os seus olhos vermelhos e com lágrimas, e apontou a sua arma, com a última gospel. – Guie a ovelha perdida… - o monstro levantou-se e caminhou até ela - …Guarde-nos das presas do lobo…. – o demónio saltou fazendo o seu ataque – E TRAGA MORTE AO DEMÓNIO! – gritou dando um tiro certeiro no corno, desfazendo-o em milhares de pedaços, ao mesmo tempo que as garras da besta lhe cortava o seu ombro direito. Viu o demónio a pôr as mãos na própria e a cair do chão. – Aca..bou.. – suspirou de alivio. Mas logo notou que o corpo ainda se movia, contorcendo-se enquanto rastejava até ela – "Oh não…estou demasiado fraca para mover-me… e não tenho mais munições…" – sentou-se no chão, meio inconsciente e sangrando do seu ombro – " Não… não vou desistir assim tão facilmente… a minha família… eu prometi…" – levantou-se desastradamente, apertando a ferida. – "Não posso morrer!" – quando acabou a sua frase, a parede ao seu lado fui destruída, revelando um novo intruso, com olhos cor vermelho-sangue – " Ah boa… outro!" - o demónio a sua frente, ao notar o misterioso intruso, corra a atacá-lo, mas não bastou muito para que fosse cortado ao meio, e evaporasse no ar. – Uh… obrigado?... – a estranha pessoa olhou para ela – "Oh deus… ele é bonito…" – corando – " Ah! No que é que estou a pensar! " – a figura, agora a sua frente, tinha corpo musculado, cabelo arroxeado e suave, e olhos vermelhos. Sayuri ficou durante longos momentos a olhar para os olhos do outro, até uma forte dor lhe percorrer o corpo. – " Porra… o meu braço…" – deixou-se cair no chão, com a sua visão a ficar turva. Conseguiu ver que o estranho estendia os braços para ela enquanto chorava, Sayuri tentou chegar até ele mas desmaiou antes de o fazer.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kaira: Acabou! n.n/ Espero que tenham gostado. O 3º capitulo também já está concluido e parti para o 4º xDD Nunca fui tão rápida na minha vida. Se não existesse música não sei o que seria de mim u.u' Bom... gostava de agradecer a SeleneEv e a Kaina Hyngdon por me teram ajudado na escolha do titulo para este capitulo n.n (sou fraca a inventar titulos u.u'''') My work is done n.n

Sayonara n.n/


	3. Through Pain: My Dear Family Parte 1

Kaira: Voltei! x) Desculpem a demora com este capitulo n.n' tava encravado no 4º, mas vou já começar o 5º para despachar! (ok... esta não sou eu o.o nunca fiz fics tão rápidas!) Ah mas quem se importa? Temos que aproveitar x) Bom, agora vou deixar-vos a ler o capitulo n.n/ I hope you like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

3ºCapitulo – Through pain: My dear family…(Parte 1)

Sonho…

Estava escuro, e Sayuri sentiu um calor intenso a volta do corpo, o que seria? Ela abriu os olhos, tentado focar onde estava.

Sayuri: Não… não pode ser… - era a cena um pouco antes da sua família ser assassinada, ela estava no seu corpo de 10 anos. A casa estava a arder e havia fumo por tudo o lado.

Sra. H: Sayuri! Onde estás! – Sayuri virou-se e viu a sua mãe a procura dela.

Sayuri: Estou aqui! Sai da casa agora! – ela gritou, mas parecia não resultar – Mãe? Onde estás! – ouviu uma voz a distância – Mãe! – correu até a casa que estava a arder. Continuo a correr até encontrar a sua irmã mais nova, encolhida num canto, com medo das chamas. – Mãe! Ajuda-nos! – a sua versão passada gritou – Está tudo bem… a mãe vem ai… - confortou a sua irmã

Sra. H: Sayuri? És tu?

Sayuri: Mãe! – correu até a sua mãe, com a sua irmã nos braços.

Sra. H: Vamos meninas! Temos que ir!

Sayuri: Mas… onde está o pai?

Sra. H: Está lá for a com o vosso irmão. Temos que nos apressar! – correram apressadamente para fora da casa. – Onde está o vosso pai!

Sayuri: Eu vou procura-lo – meteu a sua irmã no chão e começou a explorar a área, em busca do seu pai e do seu irmão. – Pai! O que… - olhou para um cadáver deitado na relva – NÃO! PAI! – correu para o seu lado com lágrimas nos olhos – Pai… só estás a dormir…certo?

Momoko: PAI! – a irmã pequena de Sayuri gritou, correndo com a sua mãe para ao lado do cadáver

Sra.H: Não! Não morras! Quem te fez isto! – disse chorando.

Sayuri: "Isto não pode estar a acontecer… é…é tudo um sonho…certo?... vamos todos acordar dentro em breve… o pai estará vivo e o mano…espera…" ONDE ESTÁ O AKIRA!

Sra.H: O quê! – antes Sayuri poder reagir, ela notou um pássaro de olhos vermelhos numa árvore, ela sentiu o seu corpo tenso e não se consegui mover – Say.. querida… estás bem? – levantando-se para ir ver a sua filha, mas de repente começou a esvaziar-se em sangue

Momoko: Mãe!

Sayuri: Não… por favor parem com isto… - lágrimas brotavam dos seus olhos enquanto via a sua mãe, a ser assassinada mesmo a sua frente, e a sua irmã corria para trás dela para se proteger. Olhou de novo para a árvore, e desta vez viu um homem alto, de longos cabelos brancos apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo, com um sorriso travesso estampado na cara.

Aion: Não tens para onde fugir… tu vens comigo… - estendeu a sua mão para Sayuri

Momoko: Não! Não leve a Sayuri! Deixe-a em paz! – gritou agarrando-se a sua querida irmã.

Aion: Que maninha tão leal que tens… é pena que ela seja um estorvo! – Sayuri viu como Momoko era arrancada de si por Aion

Sayuri: Não lhe toques! – tentou correr até ele, mas os seus pés pareciam ter ficado colados ao solo, de maneira a que ela visse a cena horrível.

Momoko: Sayuri!

Aion: Cala-te! – deu-lhe um murro no estômago.

Sayuri: Pará! – Aion deixou o corpo frágil de Momoko cair no chão, como se fosse uma boneca de trapos. Sayuri correu até Momoko e pôs a cabeça dela no seu colo.

Momoko(abrindo os olhos): Say…és tu?

Sayuri: Shhhh…. Vai ficar tudo bem… - sussurrando

Momoko: Tenho…frio… - fechou os olhos e faleceu pouco depois

Sayuri: Não… por favor… pará com isto por favor! – olhou com raiva para o homem que tinha acabado de matar a sua família

Aion: Impossível… agora que está tudo fora do nosso caminho… - estendeu de novo a sua mão - ….juntas-te a mim?

Sayuri. NUNCA!

Aion: Não?... O teu irmão já se juntou a mim… e de boa vontade. – ele revelou Akira inconsciente no chão

Sayuri: O que fizeste com ela! – gritou

Aion: Nada de especial… vem comigo e verás… - agarrou agressivamente no pulso dela

Sayuri: Larga-me! – Aion deu-lhe um murro no estômago, mas não com muita força capaz de matar, apenas para deixar meio inconsciente

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayuri: E acabou aqui u.u' Estão a perguntar porque razão estou aqui? Ah então eu explico... é que a minha criadora está a ver as novidade na WWE e...

Kaira: A SMACKDOWN VEM CÁ!

Sayuri: Ai deus... u.u'é o que dá ser viciada em wrestling...

Kaira: Finalmente! O meu sonho de vai-se tornar realidade! - olhos a brilhar - Vou ve-los ao vivo! x)

Sayuri: Er... desculpa...interromper...

Kaira( cantando e saltando no sofá): A SmackDown vem cá! A SmackDown vem cá!

Sayuri: u.ú'''' KAIRA!

Kaira: oo O que é?

Sayuri: Que tal te despedires? E começares a escrever o 5º capitulo?

Kaira: Ah ok ok u.u' Bom, gomen este inconviniente n.n' quero agradecer as pessoas que mandaram reviews (que só foram as minhas queridas Kaina e Xia T.T) e que mandem mais n.n

Sayonara n.n/


	4. Through Pain: Chrno Parte 2

Kaira: x) Mais uma vez aqui... sou chata né? Eu sei u.u' Mas gosto muito de os chatear ) Bom, aqui esta a 2º parte do capitulo anterior que só a Xia mandou review... T.T não estou a ter sucesso com esta fic! I SUCK . Vou deixar de escrever fics T.T Vocês odeiam-nas! Sniff...

Sayuri: Ai deus u.u'

------------------------------------------------------

4ºCapitulo: Through Pain: Chrno(Parte 2)

Sayuri estava meio inconsciente e a mercê do estranho que acabará de matar a sua família.

Aion: Vamos…temos de ir –sorriso travesso, ela estava prestes a ser levada quando de repente, um flash de luz se atravessou no caminho.

: Aion! – uma voz gritou

Sayuri: O quê…quem era? – vendo uma figura a descer do céu.

Aion: Ah… Chrno… encontramo-nos de novo.

Sayuri: "O que se está a passar? Chrno? Aion?"

Chrno: Aion, deixa essa rapariga e o irmão em paz!

Aion: Por que haveria eu de fazer isso? – pega em Sayuri pelo pescoço – Só porque… ela te faz lembrar alguém? É não é?

Chrno: Não te atrevas…

Aion: Não me atrevo o que? Tens a certeza que queres protege-la… da mesma maneira que protegeste a Rosette e a Mary? Desperdiçando a vida dela? Pelo menos eu vou usa-la para alguma coisa… - beijou-a

Chrno: LARGA-A! – atacou Aion, que se desintegrou no ar, deixando Sayuri cair no chão. - …uma marioneta?...

Aion: Correcto Chrno… - a voz de Aion ecoou no ar – Agora vou o querido irmão dela… - riso maléfico – Esta situaçao não é familiar? Vamos nos encontrar de novo…ficarei a espera – a voz desapareceu e ouviram-se batidas de asas ao longe.

Sayuri: "Isto aconteceu mesmo? Ou...estarei mesmo só a sonhar? – pensou, tentou focar onde estava, ainda encontrava-se no seu corpo de 10 anos e sentia uma forte dor. Lentamente levantou a cabeça, e viu o demónio de nome Chrno, a sua face estava baixa com o seu franja a tapar os seus olhos, enquanto lágrimas escorriam. – "Não chores…" – pensou e tentou dizer algo, mas nada saia. Chrno, de repente olhou para ela – "Os olhos dele são tão bonitos… mas…" – os pensamentos dela foram interrompidos pela voz dele.

Chrno: Estás bem? – sorri um pouco, Sayuri afirmou que sim, quando ia a pegar na mão dele, chamas surgiram no meio dos dois, e Chrno lentamente desapareceu.

Sayuri: Espera!

:Sayuri!

Sayuri: "Quem está a chamar-me?" – as chamas ficaram maiores e consumiam todo a volta – "Onde está toda a gente?"

Fim do sonho

Sayuri: - acorda a suar e a respirar rapidamente

Mitsuko: Say! – abraçou-a

Sayuri: Mitsuko… o que aconteceu? Durante quanto tempo tive a dormir?

Mitsuko: Durante uns 3 dias, pensava que nunca mais irias acordar!

Sayuri: Era preciso mais para me por fora do trabalho – gozou

Mitsuko(sorrindo): É verdade…és teimosa demais para desistir facilmente! – ambas começaram a rir até ouvirem alguém a bater a porta

Sayuri: Entre…

Remington: Ah Sayuri, é bom ver que já acordaste!

Sayuri: F-Father Remington! – corou

Remington: Estás melhor? – colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dela

Sayuri: Hum…eu… - olhou para o seu corpo coberto de ligaduras – Parece que ainda não estou bem n.n''

Remington: É bom que a Mitsuko tenha ficado este tempo tudo ao teu lado… é uma boa amiga!

Mitsuko: Era o mínimo que podia fazer… e a Sayuri é a minha melhor amiga e…

Sayuri: Sim… agradeço o que fizeste – cortou-a e deu-lhe um olhar de "ok-podes-parar-agora".

Remington: Parece que tiveste uma batalha intensa…

Sayuri: Batalha? Ah sim! Com aquele demónio… mas…não fui eu que o derrotou…

Mitsuko: Não foste? Então quem foi?

Sayuri: Se estou correcta…a pessoa que me salvou… chama-se Chrno eu presumo?

Mitsuko: Chrno? Quem é esse?

Remington: Chrno… o Pecador… ele devia ter desaparecido há anos…

Mitsuko/Sayuri: Pecador?

Remington: Sim… eu não sei se a tua avó contou-te, mas há muito tempo atrás, ela trabalhou com um demónio de nome Chrno, mas não era um demónio qualquer, era um pecador. Mais tarde ele juntou-se a Magdalene Order com a sua contractante…

Sayuri: Contractante… quem era?

Remington: Rosette Christopher, ela fazia parte da Militia tal como tu. Ela e o Chrno tinha um forte laço que os unia, e combatiam lado a lado…até que o Aion chegou. Ambos lutaram contra ele, e venceram mas… com o Chrno a usar a vida de Rosette como poder…faz com que ela não nem chegasse aos 30 anos. – fez uma expressão triste

Mitsuko: Sim… ouvi essa historia da minha avó… ela era uma dos Apóstolos certo?

Remington: Sim era, Aion chegou a rapta-la e ao resto dos Apóstolos para usar o poder deles… - continuo

Sayuri: "Chrno, o Pecador? Rosette Christopher?... O que se está a passar?" – pensou

Remington: Passa-se algo?

Sayuri: Não…só estou um pouco confusa.

Remington: Compreendo. Bem… tenho que dar o relatório a Sister Mary. – deixou o quarto

Sayuri: Mitsuko…

Mitsuko: Hai?

Sayuri: Sabes onde a Rosette foi enterrada?

Mitsuko: Hm…sim sei. A minha avó costumava levar-me a campa dela para rezar. Pelo que sei era muito amigas.

Sayuri: Achas que me podes ensinar o caminho mais tarde?

Mitsuko: Claro! Mas só quando melhorares!

Sayuri: Ok… Arigato Mitsuko.

Mitsuko: De nada… as melhoras. – sai do quarto.

Sayuri: "Finalmente algum tempo sozinha…" – deitou-se e olhou para a janela – "Tenho a ligeira impressão… que se for a campa da Rosette…vou encontrar algo… mas não sei o que…" ARGH! Estou a pensar demasiado! Eu vou dormir e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. – adormece

Uma semana depois…

Sayuri: Ok… estou pronta para ir… - senta-se na sua mota e guia até ao sitio previsto – Foi bom finalmente me terem deixado sair do mosteiro… - sorriu enquanto a brisa acariciava os seus cabelos – Estava mesmo aborrecida daquilo, bom… que também fosse muito interessante cá fora --' – acelerou, chegando rapidamente ao local – Finalmente! – parando num monte verde, saiu da mota e andou até a campa com um bouquet de flores em sinal de respeito. – Oi Rosette… - depositou o bouquet sobre a campa – Prazer conhecer-te… "Agora o que digo…o que digo…porque raio estou a fazer isto…?" – sentou-se mas sentiu algo debaixo de si – Huh? – tirou sob si um relógio dourado com uma corrente – Parece estar estragado… - examinou-o, e notou que ambos os ponteiro estavam parados no 12. Continuo a observa-lo, quando viu uma figura mover-se para a árvore junto dela. Ela levantou-se e apontou a arma – Quem está ai! Revela-te!

: Espera, não te quero magoar… - a figura lentamente revelou-se

------------------------------------------------------

Kaira: Buááááá T.T

Sayuri: u.u' Sim... ela ainda está deprimida...

Kaira: Eles odeiam-me T.T

Sayuri: u.ú'' Não odeiam nada...

Kaira: Sim... T.T Vou me matar!

Sayuri: o.o Huh! O que vais fazer!

Kaira: - liga a tv e começa a ver Noddy - Ah! O horror! Estou a derreter!

Sayuri: -.-'' Não lhe liguem...vou ter convencê-la a não ver aquilo..antes que ela fique traumatizada...até ao próximo capitulo.

Kaira: x.x

Sayonara n.n/


	5. Babysitter de um demónio?

Kaira: Hi n.n/ Gomen nasai ter demorado a postar este capitulo. É que durante esse tempo não vim muito ao pc n.n''' Bom mas agora estou de volta, agora com oficialmente mais um ano mais velha e pronta para acçao x) É melhor calar-me e deixar-vos ler :x I hope you like it n.n/

------------------------------------------------------------

Para surpresa dela era só um garoto, não mais velho que 15 anos. Estava a usar uns calções vermelhos juntamente com um longo casaco da mesma cor, camisa branca e uma fita vermelha sob a sua franja.

Sayuri: És… só um miúdo -.-' – guardou a sua arma – "Mas porque ele tem cabelo roxo e olhos vermelhos… parece mesmo ele…" – o rapaz apenas sorriu com o comentário dela – "Até que ele é… kawaii…" – corou, notou que ele continuava a olhar – o…que foi?

Chrno: Nada…apenas fazes-me lembrar alguém que conheci…

Sayuri: Oh… a sério… e que é essa pessoa? – disse um pouco aborrecida. Chrno andou lentamente até ela e cuidadosamente tirou o relógio de suas mãos, olhou com os olhos cheios de emoções misturadas. – Quem é? Não me vais dizer? – olhou para ela preocupada, com a sua repentina mudança de atitude

Chrno: Rosette…

Sayuri: "Huh… Rosette?" Hm… gomen…interromper…

Chrno: Ah sim… não há problema.

Sayuri: Tu és… o Chrno?

Chrno: Sim…sou eu… - disse com dor na sua resposta

Sayuri: Estás bem?

Chrno: Desculpa… - sussurrou com uma lágrima a percorrer-lhe a bochecha

Sayuri: Desculpa? Do quê? O que se passa? – Chrno levantou a cara, ela notou milhares de lágrimas a descerem-lhe pelo rosto – " Ele…está a chorar...mas…por que?" – Chrno começou a aproximar-se mais dela – Huh? – corou violentamente – " O que é que ela vai fazer!" – gritou dentro da sua cabeça ao notar o espaço entre ambas as bocas a diminuir.

Chrno: Eu… - foi o único que conseguiu dizer antes de desmaiar nos braços de Sayuri

Sayuri: Não! Não! Não podes ter desmaiado! – abanou-o um pouco – Hey…acorda…onegai… "Oh boa… perfeito!" – pensou sarcasticamente, olhou para Chrno a dormir profundamente nos seus braços – " Agora…ele parece tão calmo… o que é que eu estou a pensar! Não posso ter sentimentos por…por… ah…o que é que eu estou a dizer…" – consegui pôr-se em pé e arrastou Chrno até a sua mota, sentou-se e meteu o corpo dele em frente ao seu, pois se o levasse atrás, poderia cair. Enquanto guiava, sentiu o corpo de Chrno a deslizar, e a cara dele cair sobre os seus seios. – " O que!" – corou de novo – "Se eu sei que ele está a fingir e faz algo vai pagar! . " - -acelerou para chegar rapidamente ao mosteiro – Como é que os outros…vão reagir.. quando o virem?... – disse preocupada.

No mosteiro…

Mitsuko: Então este é o Chrno? – olhou-o ainda adormecido

Sayuri: É o que ele diz… - tentando subir as escadas transportando o corpo de Chrno as suas costas – Quando é que instalam um maldito elevador!

Mitsuko: Say…tens a certeza que é o Chrno? Quero dizer… ele parece novo demais..

Sayuri: E tu não és? – sorriu para Mitsuko sabendo que ela era o membro mais novo da Militia

Mitsuko: Bem… mas olha para ele! Pelo que sei, o Chrno que a minha avó me contou existiu a mais de 70 anos… não achas que ele agora devia ser uma pessoa velha ou algo parecido?

Sayuri: Tens razão… acho que ele devia ter bastante idade pelo menos… "Mas ainda bem que parece não ter…" – sorriu enquanto o deitava na sua cama e sentava-se ao lado dele – " O que é que ele tentou dizer com o 'desculpa'?" -olhou para Chrno " E se é realmente é ele…que apareceu no meu sonho… oh só gostava que ele acordasse agora!"

Mitsuko: Say… o que se passa?

Sayuri: Nada. Só estava a pensar. – alguem bateu a porta – Quem é?

Remington: Boa tarde meninas – abriu a porta e espreitou – espero não estar a ser um intruso.

Sayuri: Ah não está… pode entrar Father Remington.

Remington(entrando e tirando o chapéu): Vejo que… o Chrno regressou… - disse olhando para o corpo adormecido – E parece que ele não mudou nada… -sorriu

Mitsuko: O que quer dizer com isso?

Remington: Explicarem-lhes mais tarde, Sayuri, deixarei o Chrno nas tuas mãos

Sayuri: Huh? Mas… eu… como?

Remington: Tudo o que preciso é que tomes conta dele, sei que és. – acariciou o cabelo dela

Sayuri(corando): O-ok…. "Por que é que comporto-me sempre como uma criança ao pé dele -.-'"

Remington: Avisa a Sister Mary assim que ele acordar. Temos assuntos a tratar com ele. Percebido? – saindo do quarto

Mitsuko: Percebido… pergunto-me para que isto tudo…

Sayuri: É… foi um pouco estranho…

Mitsuko: Então… parece que o Chrno vai estar aos teus cuidados agora. x)

Sayuri: Qual é a graça! ¬¬

Mitsuko: Ssshhh… ele está a dormir! Bom… acho que ele até é giro… e ainda por cima vais tomar conta dele. – sorriu

Sayuri: Uh… sim…vou –corou

Mitsuko: Bem, acho que vou sair, ficas bem? – caminhou até a porta

Sayuri: Sim! Não vão ser difícil ser baby-sitter de uma pessoa a dormir! – gozou

Mitsuko: Tens razão, até logo – saiu

Sayuri: Finalmente alguma paz! –espreguiçou-se e sentou-se na cadeira ao

Lado da cama. – Ele parece que ainda vai dormir durante muito, mas muito tempo… - bocejou – Acho que vou dormir um pouco – fechou os olhos e adormeceu rapidamente.

Algum tempo depois…

Sayuri(abrindo os olhos lentamente): " Wow! Não houve pesadelos! Pela 1º vez!" – sorriu, esticou os seus braços e sentiu algo quente sobre ela, olhou e viu um cobertor. – "Huh.. quem meteu isto aqui? Só estava cá eu e o Chrno no quarto… a não ser…"

Chrno: Bom dia n.n

Sayuri: Ah! – gritou e caiu da cadeira

Chrno: Hehe… desculpa ter-te assustado.

Sayuri: Au x.x – olhou pará Chrno que estava a janela, com um sorriso infantil na cara. – Chrno! O que estavas a fazer acordado… hm…quero dizer, durante quanto tempo estive a dormir?

Chrno: Quase durante meio dia…acho, estava agora a apreciar o pôr-do-sol…

Sayuri: MEIO DIA! O pessoal deve estar preocupado comigo! – levantou-se e andou até a porta, até que ouviu um leve riso. – Qual é a graça!

Chrno: Nada é que… esquece – desviou o olhar.

Sayuri: Ok…então? – abriu a porta

Chrno: Hm… Sayuri?

Sayuri: Sim Chrno?

Chrno: Achas que posso ir contigo? Quero dizer… não quero ficar aqui fechado sozinho e… também estou com fome. – riu timidamente

Sayuri: Claro! Porque não? Além disso, também estou esfomeada, anda vamos a cantina! – disse animadamente

Chrno: Arigato…

Sayuri: De nada. É verdade! Eu é que deveria agradecer-te! Sem ti já não estaria aqui…

Chrno: Tu… ainda…te lembras do que aconteceu?

Sayuri: Claro que sim! Aconteceu a semana passada!

Chrno: Oh… esse acidente… sim claro eu lembro-me hehe… não foi nada… - disse com nervosismo na sua voz

Sayuri: Sim esse… lembraste de mais algum?

Chrno: Eu! Não, claro que não! – disfarçou

Sayuri: Ok… Bem vamos! Estou a morrer de fome! – correu para a cantina com Chrno a segui-la

Na cantina…

Sayuri: Yay! Comida! – gritou de felicidade enquanto comia rapidamente a sopa e o pao. Chrno olhava para ela impressionado. – O que foi? – conseguiu dizer com a sua boca cheia de comida.

Chrno: Nada,nada. – sorriu enquanto comia a sua sopa lentamente.

Sayuri: Ah, estava delicioso – encostou-se a cadeira e olhou para Chrno ainda a comer – " wow… ele é lento… "

Chrno: Passa-se algo?

Sayuri: Tu comes mesmo devagar…

Chrno: Eh? – disse surpreso com o comentário

Sayuri: Se continuas a comer assim, só acabas a hora de jantar u.u'

Chrno: Hehe, gomen n.n' – disse engolindo a sopa toda de uma vez

Sayuri: " Por que é que ele não fez isso mais cedo!"

Chrno: Pronto n.n – pousou a tigela e limpou a cara. – E agora o que vamos fazer?

Sayuri: Não sei n.n' – de repente lembrou-se – PORRA! Esqueci-me!

Chrno: Do quê?

Sayuri: Esqueci-me que tinha que os avisar!

Chrno: Oh... Avisar quem?

Sayuri: Hm.. nada de especial! Anda! – agarrou no braço dele

Chrno: Espera onde é que vamos?

Sayuri: Não a tempo para falar! Corre! – arrastou-o até aos escritório.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kaira: Acabou x) Espero que tenham gostado n.n Quero agradecer de novo a minha nee-chan por ter escrito aquela fic como prenda de anos, adorei-a apesar de curta x)

Sayuri: Engraxadora -.-'

Kaira: O que queres dizer? - olhar assassino

Sayuri: Nada nada u.u'

Kaira: Como querias... well gotta go n.n não se esqueçam das reviews x)

Sayonara n.n/


End file.
